


[Podfic] Please (please, please...)

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Complete and Utter Yearning, Multi, OT3, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Pretend I can sing songs, geraskifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: If Jaskier were a tree, he'd be a pine tree.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Please (please, please...)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Please (please, please,,)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581555) by [Cheesecloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth). 



> I would like to note that Cheesecloth's summary is my favourite summary of all time.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:05:05**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * **MP3 on Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yIJVg3VPun9nxUYE0Pqg8QorlzT6kdVE/view?usp=sharing)**



### Credits

  * **Author:**[Cheesecloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth)
  * **Reader:**[Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia)
  * **Music:**[Instrumental Folk Music | Shades of Orange | Emotional Guitar Music](https://youtu.be/psEV5JJ2_JA)




End file.
